


Alcool

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Soleil et Lune [36]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: Ou quand l'alcool aide à la communication[Modern!UA, Bonus de mon recueil LawLu Soleil et Lune, peut être lu indépendamment.]
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Soleil et Lune [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999147
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Alcool

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à Soraa pour la correction 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Assis à califourchon sur une chaise, la tête posée sur sa main, Ace contemplait son verre. Un léger bruit attira un instant son attention, mais il se reconcentra rapidement sur le liquide ambré, se demandant si c’était raisonnable de boire un verre de plus.

Peut-être pas.

Mais il était si tentant…

-Ace, t’es dans l’coin ?

-Il se peut, ouais.

-Il se… Quoi ?

Il y avait un truc qui bougeait dans son champ de vision. Il ne savait pas trop quoi. Ah si. Ça devait être son copain. Peut-être. Il savait pas. Sa tête tournait, pourquoi ça devait toujours tourner ?

-Tes potes sont déjà repartis ?

-Mes ?

-Ben Marco et les autres. Tes potes.

-Ouais !

Les grands yeux rouges de Kidd le regardaient. Il avait l’air pas content. Pourquoi il avait l’air pas content ? C’était pas drôle.

-T’as de beaux yeux tu sais ?

-J’ai…. Quoi ?

-T’es beau gosse, c’est tout.

L’espèce de colosse se leva et se rapprocha d’Ace. Ce dernier tendit les bras pour s’accrocher à lui.

-Va te coucher, tu fais peur.

-Mais je dis juste que t’es beau ! …. J’suis…. J’suis gentil !

Une sorte de grondement parcourut la poitrine de Kidd, la faisant trembler. Le judoka colla sa tête contre les muscles de son compagnon avec un grand sourire. Ce dernier se contenta de grogner encore un peu et de hisser Ace sur son épaule.

-Ça taaaaangue.

-Fallait pas boire.

-Mais c’est drôle.

-Ouais, mais là t’es bourré. Tu vas avoir mal à la tête demain, compte sur moi pour te rappeler chaque détail de la soirée.

-Roh… T’es pas drôle.

Le monde s’agita, comme si Ace était dans un vaste mixeur, et il atterrit sur un grand truc moelleux. Comme il y avait son oreiller à côté de lui, il supposa que c’était son lit.

Minute.

Son oreiller était en tissu ?

C’était pas Kidd, son oreiller ?

-C’est l’heure de dormir.

-Tu viens dormir avec moi ?

-Certainement pas, j’ai pas envie que tu me vomisses dessus.

-Mais… Mais… Mais je serai sage ! Je veux que tu viens dormir avec toi parce que c’est triste sans toi !

Le monde tangua un peu, alors que son compagnon se penchait sur lui, certainement pour l’aider à le mettre en pyjama.

À moitié dans les vapes, Ace essaya d’en faire de même pour Kidd, un peu en vain.

-Arrête de bouger.

-Mais je veux aider…

-Dors, et aide toi.

-T’es mignon, t’sais.

Kidd resta silencieux, et esquissa le geste de s’en aller. Son compagnon l’attrapa par la main.

-Nan ! Reste !

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j’ai envie que tu sois là ! Paske… T’es beau et j’t’aime. Je sais pas. J’veux juste être avec toi. Pas parce que t’es un super bon coup au lit. Enfin si. Un peu. Beaucoup. Je sais pas. Je t’aime. J’aime bien tes manière de… Buffle ? Ours ? T’as beau être un dieu canon et immense plus rustre qu’un redneck, j’t'aime parce qu’au fond t’es mignon. Je crois. Nan. J’suis sûr que j’t'aime mais j’sais pas pourquoi.

Le colosse ne dit mot et se contenta de s’asseoir près d’Ace. Le judoka s’enroula tant bien que mal autour d’un des bras de son amant, et s’endormit là.

Lorsque Ace se réveilla, allongé en étoile de mer sur son lit, et avec un mal de tête absolument terrifiant, il grogna.

Impossible de se souvenir de ce qu’il avait fait la veille, sa mémoire s’effaçant quelque part entre deux verres de rhum.

Mauvais, ça… Mauvais.

-L’alcoolique au bois dormant s’est réveillé ?

-Bordel, ta gueule, ça résonne….

Kidd eut un petit rire qui poussa Ace à se redresser pour le regarder, droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ?

-Vu comment t’étais hier, et tout ce que t’as dit… pas étonnant.

-Ah oui….

Il laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller, avant de se relever une fois de plus.

-Attends ! J’ai dis quoi ?

-Tes secrets sont bien gardés !

Kidd changea de pièce et son compagnon tenta de le suivre, mais ne réussit qu’à se casser la figure, faisant hurler de rire l’autre crétin.

Il ne le sentait pas… Qu’est-ce qu’il avait encore raconté, lui ?

Sans trop savoir comment, Ace réussit à rejoindre la cuisine où un café et une boîte d’aspirine l’attendait.

Il jugea plus urgent d’en profiter, avant d’affronter le colosse.

-Bon, qu’est-ce que j’ai dit comme connerie.

-Trois fois rien.

-Vu ta tête c’est pas trois fois rien. Accouche.

Kidd resta silencieux, et Ace préféra prendre une gorgée de café avant de continuer de se battre avec ce crétin de mur.

-Tu m’as fait une déclaration d’amour éternelle.

Il recracha son café.

-J’ai fait quoi ?

-Tu m’as fait une..

-Nan, en fait non…

Le judoka se perdit dans la contemplation de sa tasse de café. Oh bordel, il ne pouvait pas être _si_ romantique bourré ? C’est plutôt le genre de son frère, ça, non ? Et l’autre crétin qui se foutait de sa gueule….

Mieux valait aller s’enterrer à nouveau dans son lit, hein…

Alors qu’il se levait pour retourner dans la chambre, Kidd s’approcha de lui.

-Hé, la princesse de l’alcool.

-M’appelle pas comme ça.

-Moi aussi.

-Toi aussi quoi ?

Le colosse l’embrassa, d’une manière inhabituellement douce.

-J’t'aime.

Ace retint une réplique sarcastique, et se contenta de répondre au baiser. Le romantisme était loin d’être leur fort ou leur tasse de thé, et ils n’étaient pas du genre à aimer montrer leur sentiments. 

Alors juste pour cette fois, même si le mal de crâne du judoka rendait l’instant tout sauf romantique, ils pouvaient se laissait aller à exprimer leur sentiments.


End file.
